Reverse Action
by Darkchild2010
Summary: When Harry is murdered, his fiance Draco Malfoy is devasted. But with the help of a Time Turner he goes back in time to try and stop the murder, will he succeed? Or will the side effects of time travel make him forget why he's there? HD Slash AU
1. Chapter 1 The Worst Day Ever

Reverse Action 

Chapter 1

The Worst Day Ever

* * *

The sun shone brightly on March 15, the birds chirped the flowers stood and students started to awake from their slumber through the night. It was one of those days that one would say would be good. But no one imagined the horror that this day held. The sunlight streamed through every window, including Draco Malfoy's Head Boy room. Draco stretched and rolled over on his side to see the clock. He sat up in bed and stretched once more; sighing in frustration as he thought of the classes he would have to attend that day. Just the thought of sitting through double Transfiguration and Arithmancy made his head turn. But before his mood truly went to hell he heard the voice of the one person who could light up his day.

"Draco, honey, are you up yet?" Harry Potter asked walking into the room in nothing but a towel. His hair was dripping wet, his green eyes were sparkling with happiness as he looked upon the blonde.

"Why didn't you wake me? You know I love showering with you." Draco asked with a devilish smile as he walked over to the Gryffindor and planted a kiss on his lips.

"But you looked so adorable sleeping, I couldn't bear to wake you." Harry said with a laugh as he moved over to the wardrobe where he could find something to wear.

"Not adorable, I looked like a mean and menacing monster that you were too scared of waking." Draco said, hating the thought of him being anything nice and cuddly.

Harry laughed as he took out a pair of jeans and a shirt. "Whatever you say Drake."

"I'm going to freshen up…breakfast starts in 2 hours." Draco complained.

"Not hardly enough time for you." Harry said with mock outrage as he walked by the Slytherin. Draco laughed and pulled Harry close to his body.

"How about you join me."

"But I just had a shower."

"I know. But I'm sure I can make it worth your while." Draco said with a smirk as he let his hand ghost over Harry's chest.

Harry closed his eyes at the sensation, a smile forming over his face. "Fine. But lets make this quick, I do want to hurry back to the dorm before Ron blows a fuse."

"Just imagine how much of a fuse he'll blow when he sees your engagement ring." Draco said with a laugh as he pictured Ron turning 10 different shades of red.

Harry took that time to admire the diamond-encrusted band on his ring finger. Draco had proposed the night before, while they had been in Italy in a gondola. The moonlight had been shining down on them and it had been the most romantic setting ever. After Harry excitedly said yes, and the ring was slid on his finger, he then jumped on Draco, causing them both to fall into the water. After wet kisses, laughter and smiles, they climbed back into the boat, apparated back to Hogwarts and proceeded to make love well into the night.

"Come on, I can't wait to ravish your body." Draco said huskily, pulling Harry into the bathroom with him, the door slamming hard with force and moans being drowned out by the flow of rushing hot water.

* * *

After first period Harry reluctantly made his way to Divination, it sucked going to the stupid class, but since it was too late to drop it for something else, and get caught up in the new class, he kept it. The only good thing was that Ron was stuck in the class as well, which had proved to be entertaining to them both. 

Harry snuck a glance over at his best friends. Hermione couldn't stop gushing over the engagement, already coming up with beautiful places to have the wedding, and Ron looked like he swallowed a rotten egg. He had indeed blown a gasket and turned more than 10 shades of red, he then went into denial, and after denial he went into shock, which was the stage he was stuck at, at the moment.

"Well see you guys later, I hope Draco wouldn't mind telling how he envisions your wedding." Hermione said as she hurriedly rushed to Arithmancy.

"I can't believe you're engaged to the ferret." Ron replied, shaking his head.

"Well believe it. We love each other Ron." Harry said with a smile.

"Harry, I'm trying to keep my lunch down." Ron said making a face.

Harry held back a laugh as they started the steps leading to the classroom. He lost himself in thoughts of Draco and how the past 24 hours had been the best of his life. He was so caught up, he wasn't looking where he was going and he bumped into someone as he entered the classroom. "Oops! I'm sorry." Harry said, picking his 5'7 tall frame from the floor with the help up Ron. An apologetic smile graced his face, but immediately faded as he realized who it was he bumped into.

"Harry we need to talk." The boy said.

"No we don't. I don't want to talk to you Will." Harry said as he tried to brush past the boy but his arm was grabbed painfully, holding him back.

"We need to speak, just give me 5 minutes." Will said, his eyes aflame with a strong and intense emotion.

Ron grabbed Will's shoulder and squeezed hard. The red head was 3 inches taller than Will, and it made him look quite intimidating. "Get the fuck off of him, or I will kill you." Ron said with gritted teeth.

Will let go of Harry, and stepped back. "I just need to speak to him Weasley."

"He doesn't want to speak to you. Just fuck off." Ron said taking Harry and making him go into the classroom. The whole class had been watching the confrontation as if it was the hottest gossip in the school. And at one time back in 4th year it was.

Harry and Will had dated for a year. In the beginning everything was going fine, until Will started getting a little too possessive and Hermione was afraid that if they continued dating he would start abusing Harry. She had tried talking to Harry but he was too loyal to break up with Will. The only thing that had made him change his mind was when he befriended Draco. Draco had informed Harry that he didn't like Will and that Harry would be better off without him. It was Draco and Harry's close friendship that pissed Will off enough to handle Harry roughly when he told him that he forbid him to be around the blonde. Harry didn't know what to do, but he stood his ground and told Will that he was acting like an asshole. That remark had caused him a rough slap across the face.

Draco who had been concerned about Harry's nonappearance at dinner, he came looking for Gryffindor, and saw the slap. He rushed over, beat Will up, and took Harry to his dorm. Gossip had gotten around the school that Will and Harry had a huge row over the friendship between him and Draco and broke up. It was the hottest talk until the year ended. It wasn't until he next year in October did Harry and Draco start dating, and that gossip had taken the place of the whole Will ordeal, and it was quickly forgotten.

"Well now that everyone is in attendance, please look in your Crystal Balls and see what is in store for you today." Professor Trelawney instructed. She started making her rounds, helping people predict what was going to happen to them today. Harry sighed and slumped in his chair.

"Harry are you ok? Don't worry about Will." Ron said, concerned about the boy sitting across from him.

"It's ok Ron. I just…really hate him you know. Not as much as Voldemort, but he's pretty damn close." Harry replied as he rubbed his temples. "He couldn't just let me enjoy today could he? Why must he ruin everything?"

"He's a jackass, and pretty soon you'll be free of him. We do graduate in a few months."

"Yeah I guess so." Harry replied.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, lets see your ball shall we." The Professor said as she took Harry's crystal ball.

"Well it won't be Voldemort coming out of the lake to kill me, I killed him last year remember?" Harry said with a roll of his eyes, as Ron snickered in amusement.

"Mr. Potter today you will die, and leave everyone mourning you. There is no escaping your imminent death." She said, her eyes glassy as she looked into the ball. Harry's eyes stayed glued on hers, feeling a sense of dread fill his stomach. She put the ball down, her eyes cleared and she walked away to the next table.

Ron laughed and shook his head. "Nothing changed there. I wonder if she's ever had another real prediction after the prophecy and the Peter Pettigrew one." Ron said with a laugh.

Harry laughed too, a little nervously. He didn't know why he felt like this prediction might hold true.

* * *

Lunchtime was filled with light talk and sounds of forks scraping plates. Harry was sitting down between Ron and Hermione, listening to Ginny ramble on about the letter she received from a secret admirer. Harry was enjoying the careless talk and he smiled as he felt a pang in his heart. Pretty soon he'd graduate and leave all this behind. He would really miss Hogwarts and all it held for him. 

He jerked in surprise as he felt a kiss being placed on his neck. He looked in back of him and saw his fiancé grinning at him. "You scared me Dray." Harry said as Hermione made room for Draco to sit.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help but come over and see how your day has been. Mines sucked…Artihmancy and Transfiguration kicked my ass." Draco groaned, placing his head on Harry's shoulder. "I can not wait until this day is over and I can lay down with you in my arms."

"Oh come on!" Ron complained, dropping his fork and pushing his plate away from him.

"Isn't that cute?" Hermione and Ginny said in unison, with huge smiles on their faces.

Harry laughed and shook his head. "That sounds good Dray, can't wait."

"Yeah Harry needs something to keep his mind off of that idiot Will, that won't stop harassing him." Ron said. Harry instantly glared at the red head and Ron realized his mistake instantly. "Oops." He said rather weakly.

Draco's eyes burned with extreme hatred. "Will was bothering you today? Did he hurt you? Tell me now so I can kick his ass, wait no, fuck that I'm **going **to kick his ass anyway for even bothering you, I warned him." Draco said angrily, looking over at the Ravenclaw table and making his way to his feet.

"Draco no!" Harry said placing his hands on the blonde's shoulders and making him sit down. "It's ok, he didn't hurt me. I'm fine and Ron made him go away. I don't want Will to spoil today for me ok? I want to bask in the glow of our engagement and not worry about crazy exes, ok?"

Draco sighed when he saw the look on Harry's face. "Ok love. But if he tries anything else-"

"I'll inform you immediately and let you kick his ass." Harry conceded. Draco smiled and kissed Harry on the lips.

"Nice that we have an understanding. I can't wait to see Sev's face when you flash that ring in his face." Draco replied with a devious smirk on his lips.

"Why would I want to do that? I don't want to wake from my sleep with a deranged potion's master telling me he poisoned my pumpkin juice."

"Well ok fine, you won't, but I'll make sure he sees it. God I love being devious." Draco said with a glint in his eyes.

"Really? Could have fooled me." Ron replied sarcastically.

* * *

Harry hurried from Dumbledore's office. He had to hurry to Gryffindor Tower to help Ron with his D.A.D.A. homework like he promised, plus Hermione had agreed to look over his Potions essay, then he was due at Draco's Head Boy room where the Slytherin was preparing a candlelit dinner. He only had an hour and a half to play with, and he was late because Dumbledore had kept him a little longer. 

"Harry we need to talk." A voice called from behind him. Harry turned around and sighed as he saw Will, racing closer towards him.

Harry turned his back on the boy and quickened his pace. "Not now Will, I have a lot to do right now, I don't have time for you."

"Well make time!" Will responded as he caught up, grabbed Harry's arm and slammed him into a wall. Harry cringed, as his back started stinging with pain.

"Let me go Will!" Harry demanded as he tried to get Will's hands off of him.

"Can you just listen to me? Five minutes is all I ask." Will replied.

Harry sighed and pursed his lips together. "Fine!"

Will gave Harry a smile and took his hands off of the smaller boy. "I love you Harry. I really love you, and I can never feel this strongly about anyone else. We were meant to be together, and I will make you see that. I can't believe you're marrying Malfoy…what a joke! He doesn't love you…not like I do."

Harry shook his head and brushed past Will. "Listen, I love Draco, not you. I gave Draco my virginity, not you. Draco is the one I'm engaged to, not you. I'm spending the rest of my life with Draco, not you. I hate you Will, so just leave me alone." Harry replied as he turned his back to the boy and walked away.

"Harry! I'm not through talking to you!" Will shouted.

Harry just kept walking, not wanting to hear anything that Will had to say. He figured that Will would get sick of bothering him and leave, but he was surprised when he was grabbed painfully and slammed hard into another wall.

"I can't let you leave me again Harry. You are either going to be with me, or die." Will said, placing a dagger against Harry's throat.

* * *

Hermione and Ron got worried when Harry didn't show up. He always kept his word and he was never more than 10 minutes late. So in their worried haste they made their way to Dumbledore's office, only to find Harry had left a half hour ago. They then made their way to Draco's room, to find Draco dressed good with a table set behind him. His face had gone pale when they said that Harry had not shown up to the Gryffindor Common Room. 

"Where could he be?" Draco asked worriedly as he grabbed his wand and they left his room, in search for the raven haired Gryffindor.

"I don't know, but I have a horrible feeling in my stomach." Hermione said her eyes were brimming with tears as if she could sense something was terribly wrong. Draco had to admit that his stomach was clenched in knots. It was then that he felt it, a pain tingling through his body, a sharp pain. He gasped and stopped in his tracks.

"Harry's in trouble!" He said, following where his intuition was leading him.

"How do you know this?" Ron asked as he tried to keep up with the blonde.

"I put a few charms on Harry's engagement ring, and one of them tells me if he's in danger, and another helps to lead me to wherever he is." Draco explained.

"That was smart thinking." Hermione said.

"Yeah I know. But if we don't hurry we might be too late."

* * *

"Will let me go!" Harry yelled as he struggled against the bigger boy. 

"Tell me you'll be with me Harry. Tell me!" Will demanded.

"Never. I love Draco, and only Draco." Harry replied with confidence.

Will's eyes instantly turned hard and before Harry could blink he was stabbed deep in the stomach. Harry let out a shocked cry and looked down to where the dagger had entered his body. Will twisted the dagger, causing Harry to scream out in pain. The dagger was quickly released from Harry's body and he fell limply to the floor, holding his stomach.

"Help!" Harry yelled, not wanting to die. He was too young, he wanted to see Draco again, and he wanted to see his friends. He didn't want to die on the cold stone floor in the middle of an empty corridor.

"No one will help you. This is your last chance, say you'll be with me." Will said, picked up Harry by his collar.

"Never." Harry said and spit at Will's shoes.

Will stabbed Harry so many times until he finally dropped the dagger and Harry's body fell to floor once more. Will looked down at the boy and saw all the blood that had been spread on the walls and the floor.

"**HARRY!**" Three voices shouted. Will looked up and saw Draco, Hermione and Ron rushing towards them. Will fled, running the opposite direction.

"Oh Merlin no. Please no, Harry, Harry baby stay with me please." Draco said falling to Harry's side and pulling the bleeding boy on his lap.

"Dra…Draco…" Harry said, blood spilling from his lips.

"Go get help." Draco said, tears falling from his eyes as he added pressure to the biggest wound. Hermione started to dash off when of the portraits informed them that they had already alerted Dumbledore. "Don't worry baby everything is going to be alright. Just hang in there."

"Dray…I feel cold." Harry said his eyes drooping.

"No damn you! You can't leave me." Draco said desperately trying to stop the bleeding.

Harry let his eyes roam over Draco, and then they moved to his two friends. "I love you guys." He said to them. "Dray…I love you too. Will tried to… change that, but what I …feel for you is too …strong…I love…you."

"I love you too. I love you so much baby, and we'll have the rest of our lives to say that to each other. Every day…just hold on, help is coming." Draco said, tears spilling down his face.

Harry's eyes closed, his head lolled to the side and his breathing stopped. Silence filled the corridor until Draco let out a heart-wrenching cry that ended in a scream. He pulled the body close to him and let out a sob. "**HARRY!**" He yelled, hoping his cries would be heard and someone in the high heavens would grant him mercy and bring the Gryffindor angel back to him. But his cries fell on deaf ears and Harry lay still, dead in his arms.

Hermione was crying uncontrollably, burying her head into Ron's chest. Ron was holding her tightly tears of his own spilling down his eyes as he watched his dead best friend's body. His heart dropped painfully and he clenched his eyes shut hoping that everything would be ok when they opened. But when his eyes opened all he saw was the boy who he had been so close to…his surrogate brother, dead in his fiancé's arms.

Running footsteps were heard and Dumbledore appeared, with Minerva and Severus at his heels. He looked at the scene before him and realized he was too late. Harry Potter was dead.

* * *

A/N: How did you like that chapter? Draco is a little OOC but it fit the story and I like him nice anyway. There will be more to come, and I hope you guys like this story so far. Please leave a review, I like to read them, lol, see ya in the next chapter, Peace! 


	2. Chapter 2 To Turn Back Time

Reverse Action 

Chapter 2

To Turn Back Time

* * *

Draco stared at his reflection in the mirror, glaring at it in hatred. Memories from days, weeks, and months before flashed before his eyes, memories that he should have savored while they were happening. He remembered standing right in this very spot when Harry rushed in from Quidditch Practice, launched himself in his arms and kissed him passionately. The memories were too much for his already fragile state and he clenched his eyes painfully, hot tears spilling from his closed lids. It hurt so much to lose Harry…it felt like he lost half of his body, he felt so lost. There was a knock on the door and Draco wiped his tears away and turned away from the mirror.

"Dragon darling, the services are starting in a few more minutes." Narcissa Malfoy said in a sweet voice. She feared for her son's state, she knew how much he loved Harry. She had grown quite close to the boy herself and it hurt to know that her soon to be son-in-law was dead. Murdered.

Draco suddenly burst into tears and Narcissa rushed to her son's side, holding him close. "Harry used to call me Dragon. He called me his Dragon. He'd go 'I love you my Dragon'." Draco's heart burned at the memory and his mother rocked him from side to side.

"Oh darling I'm sorry. Come, your father is waiting for us, and so is everyone else. You're doing the last speech, but no one will start until you're there." Narcissa informed him. She used her wand to remove any traces of tears and she led him out of the bathroom, and out of his Head Boy room. The funeral was being held near the lake on Hogwarts grounds, and the whole wizarding world wanted to be in attendance. But Draco had put his foot down, Harry hated the press and anyone else that sucked up to his name, so for his funeral only close friends and family were present, and one press reporter, just for the sake of appearance.

Draco sat in the front row on the left of his mom. Hermione sat beside him, and she took his hand and squeezed. Draco took comfort in it and sat up straight. The services started and Dumbledore was the first to give his speech.

"Harry Potter was a great wizard, and a most loyal friend. There was no one like him, I'm sure we can all agree there. He was the best student I ever had, he felt like a Grandson to me, and I blame myself for not getting to his side in time to save him. I let him down, even though he has never let me down. He was the icon of what the wizarding world should stand for, love, honesty, loyalty, courage and trust beyond anything. He risked his life to make sure we could live peacefully without Voldemort's reign, and he finally got what he wanted, the love of his life and a promised marriage. But sadly he was snatched away and for that I shed many tears. He will always be missed, but never forgotten." Dumbledore left the podium and Hermione stood next.

She stopped at the casket that lay open, displaying Harry's face to anyone who looked. She let a finger grace his cheek and she faced the audience. "Harry…was the greatest friend a girl could have. He always made sure that everything was fine with me and if there was anything life threatening about to happen he would always try to get me and Ron out of the way, but we wouldn't hear of it. If he was willing to risk his life for us, we owed him the same debt. We were friends to the end and we stuck together no matter what. He came to my rescue when Voldemort kidnapped me, he'd hex anyone who said anything that offended Ron or me, he was like a big brother…he was a big brother. I'm going to miss him coming to me for help with his Potions homework, and Ron remembering that he never even attempted to do it…we'd stay up all night cramming and eating chocolates, talking and sitting near the fire…I'm going to miss that more than ever. I'm especially going to miss when his eyes would light up for the simplest things…like if someone gave him a hug, or bought him something like a new Quidditch book…I'm going to miss him so much." At this point she stopped, and held back a sob. She walked back over to his casket and kissed his cheek. "I love you Harry." She said. She looked at him once more before she sat back down, dissolving into silent tears.

Ron stood up next, stopping at Harry's casket for a brief few minutes, feeling as if he was taking everything in, realizing for the first time that his best friend was really dead. Ron faced everyone sitting there and tried to put on a brave face. "The day he died, Professor Trelawney predicted it. I thought it was one of her stunts that she always pulled, but for the first time in years Harry seemed like he believed that it might actually happen. And to my shock, it did. She was right; he died and left everyone mourning after him. I still really can't believe he's gone. I wish I could just go back up to our dorm and see him appear from underneath his invisibility cloak, all smiles saying that he snuck up some cakes." Ron sighed as he looked back at the casket. "It's not fair. Out of everyone in this world, he was one of the only ones that deserved to live. He was a brother, part of my family and we all loved him…we all wanted to protect him like he protected us, but I failed. He died right in front of me and I could do nothing to help him. I'll miss him…and all the laughs we had…I'll even miss the time when he told me he and Malfoy got engaged…even though I didn't like the thought, there was no mistaking how happy Harry was. His eyes glowed and he seemed so much happier than I had ever seen him before. I just wish this wasn't goodbye." Ron sat down, and Draco stood on shaky feet.

Hearing what they had to say about his fiancé made him realize just how much Harry's death was affecting everyone. There was not one dry eye in the audience. Draco stopped at the casket as well, but he lingered longer than anyone else. He placed a kiss on Harry's lips and faced everyone in attendance. "We first met before our first year of Hogwarts. I met him and felt like I needed to impress him, but all I did was managed to make him dislike me. During the train ride to school, I saw him making nice with Weasley and I admit, I was jealous…and was even more jealous when he picked Weasley over me. And because of my jealousy I started our feud. During the whole thing, all I wanted to do was be the one he talked to…not the one he hated. But it all changed and we became friends. Soon that lead to a relationship and that's when I realized that I loved this boy more than anything else in the world. He was my life, and I would do anything for him. So I bought a ring…held on to it for 2 months before I finally got the nerve to ask him for a weekend getaway in Italy. That's where I proposed and he said yes, and we returned to school. The next day…we made plans to meet up in my room after he finished with his friends…and he never showed. We found him, lying on the floor…stabbed …so many times…he was in pain I could tell…he was spitting up blood and the cowardly murderer fled…and I held him as he died…I held him in my arms and tried to get him to stay, I tried to stop the bleeding…but he left me. He said he loved me and left me…I have never felt as much pain as I felt when his breathing stopped and he died in my arms. He's gone…the love of my life is gone…he helped me be better, he made me want to be good and without him…I'm lost…he was the only thing that mattered…why him? Oh Merlin why him? I'd do anything to get him back, anything. I love you, Harry Potter, and I hope wherever you are you hear this…I love you baby, and I always will."

Draco sat down, taking comfort in Hermione and his mother's hands that tightly clasped his. Pretty soon the service was over and the last grain of dirt was placed over the new grave on Hogwarts grounds. Draco looked down at the headstone…feeling his heartbreak all over again it was too much. He ran; he ran as fast as he could, running blindly not knowing where he was going, it didn't matter he continued to keep going. He didn't know how long he ran but he found himself in the castle, at Severus's door. Draco knocked three times and entered, seeing his Godfather drinking in his favorite chair.

"Draco…I was wondering when you'd be down." He replied.

Draco sat down and sighed. "I want him back Sev. I need him back…I can't do this without him."

Severus looked over at his Godson and nodded. "Draco…I have something that I would like to give to you. I hope you use it well." Severus said, giving Draco a necklace.

"Is that a time turner?" Draco asked as he took the gift.

"Not exactly. It allows you to go back in time like one…you turn that knob 4 times and it will transport you back 3 months from the present. So as you see, it's quite different." Severus informed.

"You mean…I could…"

"Yes. You can stop the fate that awaits Potter, and change all that has happened in the past few days."

Draco looked down at the necklace with newfound hope. "Thank you so much Sev." He whispered.

"You can't use it right away though. Tomorrow is the full moon, use it then and it will work. But be warned, you can easily forget why you were sent back in the first place, and this can only be used once. You must always remember why you're there, or you won't change anything and you'll relive all of this again." Severus warned.

"Thanks Sev. I won't forget, thank you so much. I have to go now…mother and father will be waiting."

Severus nodded his head in understanding and pulled Draco into a hug. "You be careful. Lets just hope that this never happens, I only want to hug you on your wedding day." Severus joked. Draco smiled and left, hurrying to his room to talk to his parents. He was filled with such hope; he could change everything and have Harry back in his arms.

* * *

The next day Draco was reading the Daily Prophet that was filled from cover to cover with the funeral. There were a lot of pictures, and Draco saw one of him crying as Hermione and Ron hugged him. It was a touching scene, even he had to admit it, but if everything went as planned there wouldn't be any of this happening. With that thought Draco put the paper deep in his pocket and stared out the window, in a few more hours he would see Harry once more.

Later on that night found Draco standing in the middle of his Head Boy Room, with the time turner in his right hand. The moonlight was streaming through the window and it was after he took a few steadying breaths, did he turn the tiny knob 4 times. After the 4th rotation everything started spiraling out of control and before he knew it he was thrown to the floor.

He sat up and looked around, he was still in his Head Boy Room. The time turner was still placed around his neck, and he started wondering if it worked or not. He stood up and sighed feeling stupid to think he could actually go back in time in the first place. If the Gods didn't bring Harry back that night, why would they allow him to try and turn back the hands of time? He lost himself in his depressing thoughts until he heard the portrait open and someone entered.

"Sev I don't think it worked." Draco called out, thinking it was Severus.

"What didn't work? And I'm not Snape." A familiar voice said. The comment was followed by a familiar laugh and Draco spun around quickly. And there in front of him was Harry Potter, head cocked to the side, with a smile on his face.

"Harry!" Draco called. He rushed to the boy and hugged him tightly, showering his face with loving kisses. It felt so good to be able to hold the boy in his arms once more.

Harry laughed and pulled away slowly. "What's got you so excited? Anyway, I came to ask if you still wanted to go ice-skating with us? Ron and Hermione are already by the lake waiting."

Draco smiled, remembering this day as if it was yesterday. It was January 18th and it had snowed heavily for the past 3 days. "Of course. I'm going to teach you rookies how it's done." Draco said with a smile as he grabbed Harry's hand and led him out the room.

"Whatever you say Dray, just remember to go easy on me, I'm new at this, I might kill myself on that ice." Harry joked with a laugh.

Harry's sentence floated around in Draco's head and he had to shake off the bad feelings. There would be no murder if he had anything to do with it…none at all.

* * *

The very next day Draco woke up in his bed, wondering why all of a sudden he was cold. He looked over at the side where Harry usually slept and saw a note.

_Dragon, _

_Sorry I had to leave but Dumbledore sent me a letter, he needed to speak to me about something, you know how he is. I'll see you at breakfast, I love you Dragon,_

_Love Always and Forever,_

_Harry _

Draco smiled as he set the note down and got up. He quickly went through his normal routine and in 2 hours he was at the Slytherin table listening to Blaise Zabini ramble on about the argument he got into with Pansy the night before.

"I just don't know what to do, she thinks that all I care about is sex. How can she think that!" Blaise asked in outrage.

"Maybe because every time she asks you to take her out, you take her to your mansion in Australia and fuck her brains out." Draco replied as he took a sip of pumpkin juice.

Blaise sighed and threw his hands up in the air. "Well what the hell else am I supposed to do? I don't know how to make everything romantic like you do." Blaise complained stabbing his eggs angrily with his fork.

"Well maybe you should learn. It wouldn't kill you, you know." Draco said. The doors to the Great Hall opened and Harry walked in, he made a quick beeline over to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Draco.

"Hey hun. Hey Blaise." Harry greeted. Draco quickly pulled the Gryffindor into a kiss and smiled at him.

"Hey babe." Draco replied with a smile on his face.

"Would you two stop rubbing it in everyone's face that you have the greatest relationship in the world?" Blaise said bitterly with a glare.

"What's crawled up your ass and died?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

Blaise sighed and dropped his head to the table. "Sorry Harry. Its just…Pansy…"

Harry nodded his head in understanding. "Oh. The sex argument again?"

"Yes. I just don't know what to do." Blaise complained.

"I'll talk to her." Harry offered.

Blaise quickly lifted his head and gave Harry a grateful smile. "Really?"

"Yes, but you have to start being more romantic and actually spend a night with her without sex. Maybe you'll realize you like that better then knocking boots." Harry said as he stood up. He gave Draco one last kiss and patted Blaise's head. "See you guys later, I'm starved." And with that he left.

"Your boyfriend is amazing. But I don't know about liking it more than sex…is that possible?" Blaise asked with an incredulous look on his face.

Draco laughed and nodded his head. "It's very possible." He looked over to see Harry, only to feel hatred build up. Harry was saying something heatedly to Will, and then he stormed away sitting at the Gryffindor table. "Excuse me." Draco said getting up and walking over to Will, who was still looking over at Harry. "Hey Haas, stay the fuck away from Harry." Draco said with anger in his voice.

Will glared at the boy and folded his arms. "It's a free country Malfoy, I can do whatever the hell I want."

Draco grabbed the boy by his robes and stopped, mere inches from the other boy's face. "You listen to me asshole, if I catch you anywhere near my boyfriend again I will pound you within an inch of your life. Must I remind you that my father was a Death Eater, I know hexes that will make you head spin, literally. Just back the fuck off and I might let you keep your fucking teeth." Draco pushed the boy away so hard that Will fell to the floor. Draco then walked back to his table and sat down with a smile on his face.

Now that he got that over with, he had more things to do. He had to find a way to get Will expelled so it was guaranteed that he would be in the castle on March 15.

* * *

A/N: I know this is a lot shorter, but I promise that the next chapter will be longer…it might be up tomorrow, so be on the look out for it. Hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review, See ya in the next chapter, Peace! 


End file.
